Our  Seventh Year at Hogwarts
by SamandalynnFF
Summary: The Seventh Year. HermioneHEAD and DracoHEAD. Hermione gets a makeover, etc. a realistic yet fun story. I'll update super often as long as i know this story is enjoyed by readers. Please review when you can.


"Hermione ! Hermione ! WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP !"

Hermione stirred, she had just been woken up from a wonderful dream about Ron.  
She blushed at the thought.

"Mione! Why are you so red? Was your dream about shagging by any chance?", GInny said giggling as she yanked the duvet off Hermione.

"Ginny! Quiet down, someone might hear you !", Hermione said pretending to be mock worried. She laughed again and got up, yawning and stretching. She glanced at the dusty clock on Ginny's wall. It read 6:00 A.M.

"BLOODY HELL ! Its not even the wedding and your waking me up with early ?!" she yelled at a giggling Ginny.

"YES ! Fleur has been going mad, you haven't let Madame Malkin alter your Muggle theme dress for the wedding!" "Now go get showered and meet us downstairs, we're going to the Beauty Emporium as well so be prepared for some... changes," she said grinning at a shocked Hermione .

_Why oh why am I getting "changes". Knowing spontaneous Ginny, that probably means a full-blown makeover. How am I going to keep up a new look when I'll be taking my NEWT"s this year?!_

Although, she hadn't taken much time to notice or dress it up, ever since preparing for the war she had been in vigorous training and all her baby fat was gone. Now she was a women. She had gorgeous curves that were usually hidden behing sweatshirts and jeans. But her style wasnt horrible, most of the sweaters were okay looking and the jeans flattered her bum quite well. She also knew a spell taht straightened her hair but that's all it did. She didnt know any spells for shinyness or silkyness, etc. Just then, Ginny busted in.

"HERMY! Don't even think about wearing plain jeans and a nice sweater! Me and Fleur already chose you one of my outfits and you are SO wearing it!", Ginny said with laughter quite apparent in her voice. She handed Hermione a pile of clothes and pushed her into the hallway bathroom.

Hermione sighed and turned away from the mirror not wanting to see herself until afterwards. First, she pulled on the jeans, they were dark denim jeans that were comfortable, but she didn't know what they looked like since she wasn't going to look in the mirror yet. Then she pulled on the blouse and shoes and also the jacket. She looked in the mirror and examined the outfit.

It was a white low cut babydoll top with a brown jacket that had fur along the hood. She also had on nice fitting dark skinny jeans and beautiful brown suede with fur aligned boots. To complete the look she had done a light makeup spell with plenty of mascara. She was suprised. She hadn't expected to look this nice...

She smiled at herself and hurried out to floo out after Ginny.

They started at the Yessenia's Beauty Emporium, where Hermione was forced to sit in a absurb bright pink chair( that was turned away from the mirror for the final reveal )while dozens of floating hands tugged and pulled and tweezed things. In fact, they were moving so fast she didn't know exactly what they were doing. After about 5 minutes, she was told to stand up.

"You're done already?", she said gawking at Madame Yessenia, the gorgoeous Veela owner.

"Oh zeer, zu are een the we'zarding world now, z'urely zu muss't know that we we'rk at a high z'peed", she said smiling kindly and handing her a book. "Z'is book 'az nu'mer'ezz byoo'ty z'pells ".

"Err... how much do I pay you?", Hermione said a bit nervously, anxious to see her appearance. Madame Yessenia gestured towards Fleur who was fawning over Witches Weekly with Ginny. Fleur seemed to notice her thankful, yet awestruck gaze and returned the awestruck gaze back to her. She nudged Ginny with her perfect silver painted fingernails and they both just stared, unblinking.

"Does it look that HORRID ?", Hermione said nervously shouting out the last part, causing her to recieve numerous odd yet admirable stares. Fleur and Ginny just numbly shook their heads and the chair wheeled itself to face the mirror.

(A/N I NEVER LEAVE CLIFFHANGERS IF I CAN HELP IT BECAUSE THAT BOTHERS ME WHEN OTHER PEOPLE DO THAT AND I DONT WANT TO BOTHER YOU TOO!)

Hermione yelled a yelp of suprise. She looked like a gorgeous Muggle model. No, correction she looked BETTER than a Muggle model. 

Her brown hair was now in long silky brown curls down her back. There was not even a hint of bush or frizz. They were extremely shiny and cascaded down in perfect ringlets. Her eyebrows were arched perfectly and her lashes were magically lengthed and thickened. Her hazel eyes seemed to shine and attract attention with a little bit of eyeliner. Her cheeks were bare and revealed a perfect complexion with not even a hint of blemishes. She looked down and discovered her nails and toe nails were French manicured to perfection. She couldn't even recognize herself.

Ginny and Fleur came up behind her and stared at Hermione's reflection in the mirror. _Wowwwww, they all thought._


End file.
